My First Breath
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: After Will kicks JJ and the kids out, where is she supposed to go? Who can help her now?
1. Chapter 1

JJ ran a shaking hand through her hair, letting out a defeated sigh at the sounds of her jabbering children in the backseat. What were they supposed to do? No home, no clothes and no money.

The mother of two bit her lip as she looked down to the phone in her hand, her thumb quickly typing in her passcode. She'd have to stay at a friend's.

But who? Dave was having a romantic evening with Erin Strauss-ick-, Derek was most likely at a bar with one of his many girlfriends, Spencer and Penelope had gone to Comic Con for an entire week over in San Diego and Hotch was having his weekend with Jack while Haley was away.

That left Emily.

Emily Prentiss. The newest member of their team.

JJ knew the brunette had two boys from a previous boyfriend, but other than that, the two women didn't have that much time to talk. Knowing each other for only eight months, JJ knew next to nothing about the older woman.

The blond rolled her eyes at her own hesitance before quickly punching in the older woman's number, glancing back at her children before she set the phone to her ear. "Sophie don't you hit your brother."

The six month old looked to her mother, a spit bubble hanging from her bottom lip.

"Hi, this is Emily. Leave your name and number at the beep, thanks."

JJ groaned before throwing her phone into the passenger seat. She shook her head before starting her car once more, glancing out over her shoulder before pulling out into the street. "Ok guys, time to go visit your Auntie Emmy."

The car pulled up to a beautiful three story ranch house ten minutes later. JJ quickly unbuckled Henry and let him jump out of the car before she lifted her daughter into her arms and walking up to the front door. A deep breath and two rolls of the shoulders later, the blond mother knocked on the newest team member's front door.

"Coming!"

"Terrance no! Do not open that door."

"But mommy!"

"I said no young man."

JJ felt a nervous smile spread over her face when the brunette popped up in her line of sight. "Hi."

Emily smiled wide at the younger woman. "JJ hi!" She grinned down to the blonde's children, holding Terrance to her side. "Hey. You guys are getting so big."

Henry quickly held up his hand. "I'm five!"

Terrance smiled to the boy before him. "Me too!"

Emily laughed before looking back to her co-worker. "So what are you doing here?"

JJ did her best not to sniffle as she shamefully glanced down to the floor. "Can we come in?"

The brunette's smile immediately disappeared, finally noticing the younger woman's swollen eyes as red face, and she gently nodded her head. "Of course. Come inside."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily gently ran the palm of her hand up and down her friend's shaking arm, staying as quiet as she could to not disturb the younger woman who was doing her best to calm down. The blond woman had barely said two words since she entered her home, letting the children run around upstairs as they sat down. "You ready now?"

JJ took in a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes before she looked to the newest member of the BAU team. "Will kicked us out."

The brunette's brow furrowed, her hand stopping its journey up the younger woman's arm. "Your boyfriend?"

JJ cautiously nodded her head, not meeting the eyes of the older woman.

Emily's jaw dropped. "He kicked out his girlfriend and his two small children? Are you kidding me?"

The blond mother of two quickly shook her head. "Please don't yell."

Emily looked to her new friend with soft eyes. "I'm sorry."

JJ shook her head, her lips pursed. "He threw away all our clothes too." She let out a small laugh. "Said he gave it to chairty."

"Oh JJ..."

Her blue eyes filled back up with tears once again. "He said we were garbage, and so he threw us out with the rest of the trash."

Emily quickly slid over to the other cushion of the couch and pulled the blond woman into a hug, her arms so tight around the younger mother that her body shook as JJ sobbed. "Shh. Don't cry, JJ." She gently pet the blonde's hair, her lips pressed just against her ear. "Please don't cry."

JJ vigorously shook her head. "We have nothing, Emily!"

"Shh JJ please." She pulled back to look into the younger woman's puffy eyes. "You can stay here as long as you want."

JJ sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "But you have two kids."

Emily felt herself smile. "So do you."

"But I've barely met them."

The brunette gently grabbed onto the younger mother's hand. "You stay here for as long as you need, ok? I would be honored to have you here."

"Really?" the blond squeaked.

Emily nodded, moving the blond hair from JJ's eyes. "Of course."

Terrance slowly made his way down the staircase, little Sophie bundled in his arms and held tight to his chest. "She's so tiny, JJ."

The blond looked over to the five year old and felt a smile appear on her face. "Isn't she?"

Emily bit her lip. "Baby be careful, ok?"

JJ shook her head. "No it's ok, Emily. He's alright."

Emily's youngest son came sprinting down the steps, following JJ's son as he ran. "Hen-y wait!"

Henry stopped short right in front of Emily, his blue eyes widening as he looked to her. "It's SO big, Em'ly!"

The brunette mother smiled wide. "I know. Do you like it?"

"Uh huh!"

Emily bit her lip, her elbows leaning on the tips of her knees. "Well maybe you and your mommy can go and find a room upstairs."

Henry's tiny forehead scrunched, looking to his mother.

"We're gonna be staying here for a little bit, buddy."

"Really?"

JJ smiled at Emily's youngest child, Cody, who's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Really."

Henry immediately smiled. "I wanna sleep in Cody's room!"

Terrance looked to his friend with a small glare. "SHH! Sohpie is sleeping!"

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Honey?"

Terrance turned to look at her mother. "Uh huh?"

The brunette mother gently pressed a finger to her lips, telling her eldest son to quiet down.

The five year old quickly nodded. "Shh!"

"Alright guys, come on time for bed." Emily took baby Sophie in her arms as she stood from the couch. "Come on, you've had a rough day. Time for some sleep."

JJ nodded. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

Emily smiled down to the younger woman. "Don't even think about thanking me. Now let's go, bed time."


	3. Chapter 3

JJ bit her lip as she watched her friend carry the last of the bags in, setting them all down beside the couch in the living room. "Emily, this was so sweet of you."

The brunette mother laughed slightly as she shut the front door, flipping the locks before shedding her coat from her body. "It was nothing really."

JJ forced herself to stay quiet until she knew all the children were out of earshot, and she quickly made her way over to the newest BAU member. "I just think it's a little much."

Emily let out a small sigh and quickly shook her head, smiling down to the baby on the floor before she bent down to pick her up. "JJ please, don't start this again. You needed the stuff and so I got it for you."

"But it must have cost you so much."

The older woman looked to her friend. "Money's not a problem."

JJ groaned. "Come on Em, tell me how much it was. I can pay you back."

"I don't want you to pay me back."

"Emily come on!"

The brunette glared to the younger woman as they made their way into her colossal kitchen. "Fine. I will tell you how much it was, but you do not even think about paying me back."

JJ huffed, watching as the older woman made her way to her fridge with Sophie on her hip. "Em..."

"No? Ok fine. Live in misery."

JJ stomped her feet on the glossy floor like a small child as her friend let out a laugh. "Ok ok fine!" She looked to the brunette with anxious eyes. "How much?"

Emily glanced to the other mother before taking the baby formula out of the fridge. "Eight hundred fourty-two dollars."

The blond mother's jaw dropped to the floor. "What?"

The brunette shortly nodded her head. "And thirty-nine cents."

JJ felt her breath leave her body. "That much? Are you kidding?"

Emily shook her head, gently smacking her hand against the younger woman's cheek. "Hey! Come on, snap out of it. I wanted to do it, ok?"

"You spent that much on clothes?"

The older mother paused. "And some toys."

JJ brought her hand up to smack against her forehead. "Oh Em, come on."

"What JJ? Your children deserved them. And it's not like they were just for them. I got some for my kids and for myself actually."

The blonde's eyebrows raised. "And what kind of toys did you get for yourself?"

The older woman felt herself blush as she lifted the bottle to the baby's mouth. "Books."

JJ let out a laugh at the embarrassment on the older woman's face. "Oh that is so cute. Emily Prentiss the nerd."

The brunette mother grinned. "Do you like this side of me, Jennifer Jareau?"

"Oh definitely." JJ's lips snapped closed at the sound of her own voice; deeper and huskier than intended. "So, enough of this conversation. What do you want for dinner? I'm making."

Emily quickly shook her head, letting the younger woman take the baby from her arms. "Oh JJ you don't have to do that."

The blond woman bit her lip, taking a step closer to her friend and laying a hand to her arm. "You have done so much for me. This is definitely the least I could do for you and the kids."

Emily bit her lip, contemplating before she gave in. "Alright," she smiled. "Come and find me when you're done."

"Okie dokie."

Twenty minutes later the dinner was ready and the table was set. JJ quickly glanced into the living room to check on her daughter in her playpen before she made her way up the stairs. She gently knocked on Terrance's door before peeking her head inside. "Boys, wash your hands and get downstairs. Dinner's ready." She smiled to the playing boys before running up to the third floor, making her way down the hall and opening the door at the very end of the hall. "Em?"

"I'm in the shower!"

The blond mother gently nodded her head, stepping farther into the room. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll be down in a minute, ok?"

JJ closed the door to her friend's room before spinning around and walking into hers. She quickly pulled her sauce covered shirt over her head before making her way over to the door that Emily said was her bathroom. She rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead before opening the door, her eyes widening at the wet, naked backside of her brunette friend behind the glass door of the shower. "Emily!"

The older woman jumped at the voice, her arms covering her breasts as her head turned to look over her shoulder. "JJ!"

The blond quickly shut the door with wide eyes. "Emily, I am so sorry!"

Emily let out a breath. "No JJ, it's ok."

Her head continued to shake as she stared across the room, hearing the droplets of water hitting the shower floor. "I really didn't know."

"JJ, trust me it's ok. Give me five minutes and I'll be down for dinner, ok?"

The younger woman absently nodded before picking up a new shirt that Emily had bought her from her bed and slipped it over her head, practically sprinting out of the room. She shook her head as she walked down the ranch house's stairs, cursing herself for just barging into the bathroom. She hadn't taken a shower the night before. How was she supposed to know that her bedroom and the master bedroom had a connecting bathroom? She groaned as she walked back into the kitchen, picking up the bowl of spinach and spaghetti and making her way into the dining room. "Boys, do you have your drinks?"

Cody lifted his sippy cup. "I gots app'l juice, JJ!"

The blond mother smiled wide, sitting herself down at the table before she looked up at the sound of a creeking step. Emily was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a worn out t-shirt hanging loosely on her, her damp hair hitting just below her shoulders and a pair of skimpy shorts hitting an inch below her pelvis. "Hey."

The older woman nodded her head before sitting down at the table, just beside her eldest son. "Hey." She bit her lip, taking the bowl from her friend and handing it to Henry. "Don't look at me like that, JJ." She gently reached over the blonde's place setting and holding her hand. "Really, it's ok."

JJ smiled before nodding, her head spinning at the sound of a ringing phone. She quickly stood before Emily could and grabbed at the house phone. "Hello? Prentiss residence."

Emily frowned as she scooped some spaghetti onto her plate, watching as the younger woman's eyes widened. "Jay? Who is it?"

The younger woman went rigid, turning to look at the woman who had let her into her home. "It's Will." 


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette mother sighed, her teeth nibbling into her plump bottom lip as she listened to her friend on the phone, the baby rocking in her arms. When she heard the younger woman take in a shaky breath, she looked down to the boys with soft eyes. "Are you guys finished?"

Cody smiled up to his mother. "Uh huh!"

"Ok, well why don't you guys go into the den, huh? Play with some toys for a while. But you know the rule; bed by eight."

The boys quickly left their plates sitting at their places, Cody walking to his mother and kissing her arm before running off. "Bye mommy!"

Emily smiled. "Bye baby boy." She looked to her co-worker as she stood, making her way into the living room and sitting beside the blond.

"Will please, just stop it."

The brunette gently rubbed her hand up and down the younger woman's back, hearing the thick voice of her friend.

JJ licked her bottom lip. "What do you suppose we do? You can't just do that." She quickly shook her head at the older man's screams. "Stop yelling at me! Stop it!"

Emily quickly turned the younger woman to look at her, giving her a soft look before taking the phone from her hand. "Will? This is Emily, I work with JJ. Is it alright if you call back later?" She let out a small sigh as she watched the blond try to wipe her tears. "Yes I know, but she's just getting a little worked up and I don't need her fainting on me."

The blond looked to her friend with scared eyes.

"That's completely fine. You can call back whenever you need tomorrow. Bye." Emily barely got the chance to put the phone down when JJ threw herself into her arms. "Oh honey, don't cry."

JJ blindly shook her head, careful of her baby daughter in her friend's arms as she cried. "He was calling you to see if you knew where I was. He was so mad, Emily."

Emily softly rocked the younger woman in her arms, much like she had been doing to baby Sophie. "Shh JJ, don't cry. Please don't cry."

The blond quickly pulled away, her eyes puffed from crying and her head quickly shaking. "You don't understand! He's gonna be so mad at me!"

"JJ why are you so scared? You're here now, you're safe."

The younger mother let out a heartwrenching sob. "He's going to kill me!"

Emily's eyes widened at the blonde's outburst, and she quickly set her hand on her friend's arm. "JJ, what are you talking about? Has he threatened you?"

JJ bit nervously down on her lip. "You can't tell anybody, Em. You can't."

Emily's head immediately began to shake. "Jayje, you know I can't d-"

"No! Emily I have to tell you but you can't tell anyone! You can't! What about the kids? I'm so scared Emily! What about me?"

The brunette quickly held up a hand, doing her best to quiet the blabbering mess of a mother in front of her. "Ok. Ok, I won't."

"You promise?"

Emily felt her own eyes begin to sing at the broken spirit she saw in the younger woman's eyes, and she gently nodded her head, reaching out to take the blonde's hand. "Ok. I promise."

JJ nodded, more to herself than to the older woman, and took in a deep breath. "We were arguing a lot, and it had been going on for a couple months. One night when the kids were sleeping, we were in the bedroom and we were screaming and he pushed me."

The older woman's jaw dropped. "He put his hands on you?"

The blond quickly shook her head. "It was only once!"

"JJ, that's against the law."

The blond mother sighed. "Yes I know, but I-"

Emily silenced the younger woman with a glare. "Jennifer, it is illegal for a man to physically harm a woman, let alone a federal agent. You have to report this."

JJ's eyes widened. "No Em, I can't!"

"JJ, what if he chooses to do this again? He could go to jail."

The younger woman shook her head, her hand tightening around her co-worker's before she sent her a watery smile. "But not if I'm here. If I'm here with you I'm safe, right?"

Emily felt her heart break when the blond once again threw herself into her arms, her arms wrapping tightly around her neck. "Right."

JJ sniffled before taking her baby from Emily's arms. "I'm gonna go and put her to bed."

The brunette mother sighed, wiping her own tears before cleaning up the kitchen. She gulped down the rest of the water she had been drinking at dinner before turning off all the lights except for the living room, making her way up the stairs and hesitantly opening JJ's bedroom door. "JJ?" Her dark eyes fell on the baby already dozing in Cody's old crib before looking to the bed, seeing a broken blond under the covers. "Oh Jay..."

The younger mother looked up, crying at the sight of her friend. "Emily."

Emily quickly stepped inside the room, slipping under the covers and taking the sobbing woman in her arms. "Shhh honey, calm down."

JJ hiccuped against the older woman's chest, her hands clutching at her t-shirt. "Stay with me?"

Emily pressed her lips against the blonde's temple, her hands running soothingly up and down the younger mother's back. "Of course, honey. Just go to sleep." She ran her fingers through the blonde's shining hair as her snuggled against her. "Go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Will took a final swig of the vodka in his flask as he pulled into the ranch house's driveway, his eyes darkening as he looked to the front door. That bitch was in there with his children. HIS children.

She'd been gone for what? Two days? Three? And she'd already moved in with someone else? And with a woman no less. A woman!

How could that bitch think that his children would think of that whore as another him? A woman couldn't be a father.

Will grunted before jumping out of his truck and slamming the door closed. His feet stomped against the gravel as he angrily made his way to the house, his fist pounding against the wood of the front door. "Open up!" He seethed as he waited on the front steps for more than a single minute, his eyes darkening on the brunette figure that appeared. "You."

Emily slowly nodded her head, standing protectively in the open doorway. "Hi. Will, right?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "We've met before."

Emily felt a humorless smile grow on her face. "Once, yes. I thought I told you to call, not come over."

"I forgot."

The brunette pursed her lips, nodding as she pretended to mull it over in her mind. "Right. Well JJ and the kids are sleeping."

Will shrugged. "So?"

"I will not be waking them up at seven in the morning, Will. They've gone through a lot lately."

Will's jaw tightened as he looked the younger woman up and down. "Then I'll wait."

Emily immediately held up a hand, stopping the southerner from walking any closer to her. "Not in here you won't. You can wait right out here."

"I ain't gonna stand out here."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Then you can leave."

Will growled as he stormed forward, his chest hitting Emily's. His eyes stared down into hers, anger seeping from him as he glared at her. "I can push ya' scrawny ass out of my way."

The brunette stared just as strongly up into the older man's eyes. "You do that and you'll be arrested for assault on a federal agent." She gave him her best innocent eyes as she smiled. "You wouldn't want me to cuff you in front of your kids, huh?" Her hand pushed against his chest. "I don't think you do."

"Emily?"

The brunette mother didn't move her gaze from Will's as she heard JJ's voice from behind her. "I'll be right back in, Jayje."

JJ quickly ran to the door, using Emily as a shield when she saw her boyfriend standing at the door. "What are you doing here, Will?"

"I needed to see you, JJ." Will let out a small sigh. "I miss ya', chere."

Emily clenched her jaw as she angrily scowled up to the southerner, holding herself between him and her friend.

JJ shook her head. "I don't want you here. You need to leave."

Will tried to take a step forward but was quickly pushed back. "Move ya' damn ass out of the way!"

Emily sweetly shook her head. "No, I don't think I will."

"This is my girlfriend!"

The brunette bit her lip, pretending to try and think something over in her head. "Your girlfriend? Really? I would think kicking her and your own children out, and calling them garbage, wouldn't say that you're still together. Right?" She smiled. "So ex-girlfriend."

Will growled, testing his territory with a bump of his chest to hers, hearing a gasp from the blond.

Emily let out a laugh. "You really don't want to do that."

"Yeah, I think I do, bitch."

Cody wobbled down the stairs with his teddy in hand, looking to his mother at the front door with tired eyes. "Mommy?"

Emily shook her head. "Go back upstairs for mommy, baby."

Will had a drunken smile grow over his face. "Oh is that a little Prentiss boy?"

Emily immediately pulled out her hand that was hiding behind her back, holding her glock out and pointing it directly between the southerners eyes. "You make the wrong move and I'll blow your brains out."

The older man let out a laugh.

JJ's eyes grew wide and her body grew tense as she started to become scared. "Will please just leave."

"Why?"

"She's not kidding, Will! Leave!"

Emily nodded, her eyes still glued to Will's. "I'd listen to her, Will. Leave."

The older man's eyes lazily moved from the brunette's eyes to the gun, watching as Emily's thumb clicked the safety off, and he held up his hands before backing away. "Ok, alright. I'll leave."

Emily waited until the southerner was far enough away before putting down her glock and turning to face her friend. "Are you ok?"

The blonde's wide eyes looked to the other mother. "Are you?"

Will quietly glanced back to the doorway before wiping his hands on his pants, running back to the two women before slugging the brunette mother across the face.

JJ let out a small scream at the sight of her friend falling to the ground, her terrified eyes looking to her ex. "What have you done?"

Cody's eyes filled with tears as he looked to his still mother lying on the ground. "Mommy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily groaned as she heard the door slam behind her, her cheek throbbing as it lay smacked against her hardwood floor. She blinked hard for a moment, trying to see beyond the blur in her eyes as she tried to push herself off of the floor.

JJ felt fear enter her body as her ex continued into the house. "Will please leave."

"Come on chere, you know I can't."

Emily's eyes rolled slightly as she forced herself onto her knees, her hand feeling around for her gun.

"Will please!"

Cody's lips quivered, his innocent eyes watching as the strange man knelt down next to his aching mother. "Mommy?"

Emily held a hand to her head. "Baby?"

The southerner smirked as he knelt down beside the brunette mother, oblivious to JJ scooping up Cody and running him upstairs. "Lookin' for this?"

Emily's body froze, feeling the older man tap the muzzle of her gun against her cheek.

"Ya' lookin' scared now, Emily. Why's that?"

The brunette felt her heart beat quicken as the gun trailed down the column of her throat, and she grit her teeth when he tugged her head back by her hair. "What do you think you're doing?"

Will let out a small laugh, letting go of the younger woman and standing. "I was gonna ask you the same, bitch! Ya' took my wife!"

Emily slowly shook her head, standing herself up with the help of the coat closet doorknob. She grimaced at a pang of discomfort that shot through her cheek as she looked to Henry and Sophie's father. "I didn't take your wife."

"Yes ya' did, ya' bitch!"

Emily took a small step forward, standing almost chest to chest with the older man. "Just because you couldn't keep her in your obviously loose clutches doesn't mean she'd immediately go and sleep with someone else. Unlike you, she's ethical; she has brains and a heart." She poked the southerner right between his pecks. "And she's brave enough to leave the abusive man she loved."

Will's eyes darkened at the words. He quickly swung his hand up, smacking the brunette upside the head with her own gun, causing her to fall back against the wall behind her. "I am not abusive!"

The brunette's jaw slacked as she stood once more. "Really? And what are we doing here? Dancing?"

JJ came running down the stairs, her crystal eyes widening as she watched the father of her children shoving her friend roughly up against the wall, pointing Emily's own gun to her head. "Will stop it!"

The southerner let out a sickening laugh. "Stop what? We're just dancing, right Emily?" He thrust the glock against the brunette mother's head, pressing his finger down hard on the trigger.

He'd forgotten the safety.

Emily felt herself grin when the gun didn't go off, and her hand tangled around his. "That's right. We're dancing." She shoved the older man off of her, elbowing him hard in his temple, falling with him to the ground.

JJ scrambled for the handcuffs she knew were in the coffee table drawer before throwing them to her friend. She bit her lip, shuffling herself over to the brunette who was cuffing her ex, her hand reaching out to run her fingers softly over the bruise forming on the other mother's face.

Emily flinched, hiding the pain behind her chocolate eyes. "Don't."

The blond frowned, tears immediately invading her eyes. "Emily?"

The older woman held up a hand, moving back from the blue eyed woman that touched her and went to get the house phone. "Don't touch me."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily let out a breath, her face falling into her hands. She closed her eyes as she tried to wiggle away from the man's hand that tried to soothingly rub down her back. "Stop it, Reid."

The twenty-seven year old shook his head. "Nope, sorry." He found himself moving a little closer to the brunette. "Morgan should be coming back inside soon."

Emily chanced a peek at the younger agent. "I thought he was going to headquarters with LaMontagne."

Spencer's eyebrows lifted. "You don't call him Will?"

The mother of two let out a snort, resting back against the couch cushions. "Who cares what his name is?"

A redheaded EMT slowly made her way back over to the brunette pair on the couch, his cap in his hand. "Agent Prentiss? We really should sent you to the hospital."

"I can't leave my children here alone. Besides, I'm fine."

Spencer's face contorted into a grimace. "Emily, your face is already slightly purple."

The brunette shrugged, standing from her couch. "What can I say? He has a good right hook."

JJ took in a shaky breath as she looked to her friend from the front door, watching as she argued with the young doctor and EMT. "Hotch she took a lot of bad punches."

Hotch nodded, observing the paramedics getting ready to leave the scene. "I can see that."

"But she shouldn't have had to, Hotch." JJ's crystal eyes watered. "She did it for me and the children, Hotch. She saved our lives."

The older man looked down to his agent and slowly nodded once again. "She easily could have gotten a concussion from those punches. She's bruising fast."

The blond nervously bit into her lip. "What if he broke her cheek bone or something?"

"JJ-"

"No Hotch! If he took me on instead of her I know that I'd have a pretty good chance of being in the hospital right now or even dead."

Hotch stared down into the mother's eyes. "You need to talk to her." He gently set his hand on her shoulder before making his way out the door. "She's a good woman. We're lucky to have her."

JJ's eyes stared straight at the brunette's now blackening face as she ambled slowly into the living room, catching just the end of the arguement.

"What if you have a concussion, Emily?"

The brunette threw her hands into the air. "What a better excuse to stay up drinking!"

The EMT slowly shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend that ma'am."

Emily's eyes scarily shot over to the paramedic, her teeth grit as her hands fisted at her side. "Don't call me that."

The young EMT instinctively took a step back. "Please Agent Prentiss, it would be best if you came with us."

"No. Not happening."

Spencer looked sadly to the older woman. "Emily, I-"

"No!" Emily's angry eyes turned towards her co-worker. "I have four children here, Reid. I cannot just leave them here with an unstable woman. I'm fine."

JJ's shoulders stiffened, her arms crossing over her breasts. "I'm upset, not unstable."

Emily bit her lip, her eyes softening on the younger woman. "I'm sorry." She let out a small sigh, sitting back down on her couch. "You check me out here and that's that."

The blond gently touched the young doctor's arm as the EMT went to get his kit. "You can take off, Spence. I need to talk to Em."

The young genius nodded silently before backing away, sending one last smile to the pair before exiting.

JJ hesitantly looked to her brunette friend before sitting herself down on the coffee table. "Emily I'm so sorry. I didn't think he'd come here and hurt you."

The older woman shook her head, her hands bracing themselves firm on her thighs. "No I know."

"I didn't mean to make you mad before either."

Emily felt guilt spread throughout her at the sadness she saw in the blonde's bright blue eyes. She went to shake her head only to be stopped by the EMT who began to observe the bruising on her cheek, and she gently met eyes with her friend. "JJ I wasn't mad. I was furious in that moment, yes, but that was LaMontagne's fault. He's the one that came here, he's the one who was drunk and he's the one who hit me. Nothing that made me upset was your fault, do you understand me?" She reached for the blonde's hand. "I never meant to snap at you."

JJ bit her quivering bottom lip, holding tight onto her friend's hand. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

The brunette mother let out a small smile. "Jayje you could never cause me trouble. I am so happy to open my home to you, and I kn - ow, son of a bitch!" Her head spun violently to look at the EMT. "What the hell was that?"

The EMT frowned. "Your cheek bone is definitely bruised."

JJ's eyes widened. "Her bone? The bone is bruised?"

"It is. You're going to want to not sleep on that side of your face, alright? Touch it as minimal as possible and then take a trip to the doctor in about a week in a half."

Emily shortly nodded her head, quickly nodding her head and escorting everyone out of her home. She turned after locking up the front door, catching Henry in her arms as he tried to run to her as fast as he could. "Careful there sport."

The blond child looked up to his mother's friend. "Mommy is sad, Em'ly."

The mother sighed before setting a kiss to the boy's hair. "Where's your mommy, bud?"

"In her room, Em'ly."

Emily set the boy down in the living room, next to a now snoozing Terrance, and made her way up to the third floor. She took in a deep breath before opening the blonde's door, her eyes landing on the younger woman who sat on the bed. "Jayje?" She knelt before the blond, taking her face between her hands to try and get her eyes locked onto hers. "Honey look at me."

JJ's eyes quickly locked onto her friend's gaze. "Emily I'm so sorry! I'm so so sor-"

"No Jayje you don't have to b-"

"But I do! I re-"

"Please JJ, you know that everything's o-"

JJ shook her head, quickly leaning forward and pressing her lips against the brunette's to quiet her.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's brown eyes bulged at the feeling of the younger mother's lips pressing needily against hers. She quickly pulled away, shaking her head in disbelief as she stood up. "JJ what are you doing?"

The blond looked up to her friend with worried eyes. "Emily I'm so sorry!"

The older mother shook her head. "What was that?"

"Please don't hate me, Em! Please!"

Emily closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she tried to get the soft feel of the blonde's lips out of her mind. "I don't hate you, JJ. Relax, ok?" She shook her head, running her hands down her face. "Ok Em, calm down."

JJ's brows furrowed as she stood, watching the older woman try to breathe. "Are you talking to yourself?"

The brunette's eyes popped open, glaring towards her friend.

JJ bit her lip. "Please Emily, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it! You just kept talking and I was trying to talk too and I'm just all messed up right now, you know? Everything with Will and I have to tell the kids." She let out a shaky sigh, running her hands through her blond hair and looking to the older mother with scared eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Emily let out a sigh, finding it hard to watch her friend struggle with all of her confusing feeings. "Hey, come here." She took her co-worker into a comforting hug, cooing gently into her ear as her body shook. "Calm down, ok? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Really?"

Emily somewhat nodded her head, not believing all of what she was saying. "Really." She pulled back slightly and smiled. "It was an accident, right?"

JJ bit her lip, looking up into the brunette's doe eyes. "Right."

The older woman nodded. "Then that's that." She quickly averted her eyes, taking a step away from the blond. "We should get the kids. It's a little past breakfast time."

JJ put on a small smile. "Maybe we could go out?"

Emily's eyes shot back over to the blond. "What?"

The younger woman felt her heart stop and she held up her hands. "No! That's not what I meant." She laughed nervously. "Go out to breakfast with the kids. Get out of the house?"

Emily licked her bottom lip, her dark eyes roaming the features of the blonde's face. She nodded, smiling softly before making her way out of her room, quickly making her way down to the second floor and into her youngest boy's room. "Cody? Baby?"

Cody smiled to his mother. "Hi mommy!" His eyes sparkled as he tilted his head, his teddy wrapped in his tiny arms. "You gots a booboo."

The brunette smiled gently, making her way into her son's room and kneeling beside him. "Yeah, mommy has a booboo. But that's ok." She smoothed down his mused hair. "Your Aunt JJ thought we could all go out for breakfast, so we're gonna get you dressed, ok?"

The three year old frowned before standing, dropping his teddy bear to the floor. He put his hands on either side of his mother's face and gently kissed her bruises. "Bedder mommy?"

Emily's eyes watered. "Yeah." She pulled his tiny body to her and hugged him tight. "You made it all better for mommy."

JJ closed Terrance's door and hesitantly made her way to Cody's, knowing Emily had gone in there. She quietly cracked the door open, peeking her head inside, watching the older woman help her son slip his shirt on over his head. "Hey."

Emily turned her head, connecting their gazes for barely a second before she looked back to her son. "Hey. You almost ready?"

"I am, and so are the boys. Once you're dressed, can you get the boys in the car? I need to change Sophie."

The brunette silently nodded her head, letting out a big breath once she heard the door close. "She's gonna be the death of me, bud."

Cody's small eyes widened. "Tha's bad!"

Emily let out a small laugh, kissing all over her son's chubby little cheek. "Not too bad, bud. Not too bad."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week, eight days to be exact, since JJ had planted a surprise kiss to her friend's lips. Her beautiful pink, luscious lips. The pair hadn't said another word about it, acting as if nothing had even happened. There was now knocking on the bedroom and bathroom doors before entering; not needing to give Emily or JJ the heart attack of catching one naked again.

The kids were getting into the antsy stage of their staying with one another, getting annoyed when one would do something small, even stomping their feet and leaving the room if they didn't like something.

Will had been taken into custody, without bail, and was awaiting his trial for assault on a federal agent. He was to have no contact with his ex or even his children while in jail, leaving him to only speak to his lawyer.

Emily bit her lip as she watched the blond mother roam around her kitchen, finding everything necessary for the dinner she had insisted on making.

She looked beautiful. That was Emily's first thought.

The blond was wearing a pair of her shorts and a tank top, her beautiful sunny hair up in a pony as to not get it into the food she was cooking.

Emily's chin settled into her hand as she watched the younger woman, her chocolate eyes following her figure as she moved around. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

JJ shook her head, not bothering to turn to look at the brunette. "Nope."

The older woman chuckled, watching as her friend did her best to balance two different pans and a pot in her arms. "You sure about that?"

JJ's short glance to the stunning brunette seated on a barstool immediately caused her grip to falter, the pans and pot clattering to the kitchen floor. "Look at what you did!"

Emily chuckled, standing from her seat. "What I did?"

"Yes! You distracted me."

The brunette put on a pout, kneeling beside the younger mother and helping her pick up the fallen objects. "Oh I guess I did, I'm so sorry. What was I thinking?"

JJ smiled, lifting her head and slapping her friend on the shoulder. "Shut up."

Emily immediately smiled back, feeling the warmth radiate off of JJ's body from being so close to one another. She bit her lip, quickly picking up the pans and standing from the floor, scared of what she would do to the blond if she had stayed so close. "So what are you making?"

The younger woman frowned before standing. "Fried chicken, steamed vegetables and fried pineapples."

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Pineapples?"

"Yeah, why?"

The brunette quickly shook her head. "Terrance is allergic."

JJ smiled. "I know. He's getting pears."

Emily felt a grin spread over her features, touched by the other agent's gesture. "That's so sweet. You remembered."

JJ laughed, turning her head as she nodded, turning on the stove burner. "Of course I did. I wouldn't want him to go into shock and suffocate." She looked back to her friend. "That would be bad."

The older woman nodded. "I believe so, yes." She bit her lip, staring darkly down into the younger woman's eyes. "Sure you don't need anything else?"

"No I think I'm good." She smiled to her friend, watching as she jumped up onto the counter. "What are you doing?"

Emily gave a small shrug. "Sitting. Is that allowed in your kitchen, Chef Jareau?"

JJ laughed, wacking at the brunette's knee with her hand. "Not at all, Miss Prentiss. I think you need to be disciplined."

"Oh really?" the brunette question. She let out a small snort at the mock serious look on the younger agent's face. "And how to you propose to do that?"

"I have my ways! Now get off my counter, missy. I need to work."

Emily stuck her tongue out at the mother, beginning to lift herself off the counter when she felt herself slip.

JJ quickly reached out, catching the brunette in her arms, preventing her from tumbling to the hard kitchen floor beneath them. "Are you alright?"

The brunette's breath caught in her throat, realizing that the younger mother's face was mere inches from hers, JJ's hot breath tickling her cheek. Her hands gripped the blonde's arms like they were her safety net, her dark eyes flickering from the crystal eyes before her to the plump pink lips. "I am. Thank you."

JJ nodded, her eyes gluing themselves to the older woman's, feeling Emily's chest brushing against hers. "You're welcome."

Emily's lips parted, her head nodding absently as she seemed to lean into the younger woman. Her mouth barely brushed the blonde's when a door slammed upstairs, causing the two to jump apart.

"Mommy! Hen-y took my teddy!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Ow! Mommy he hit me!"

"No!"

Emily let out a shaky breath, running her hand over her forehead. "I should go fix that."

JJ nodded, her thumbs twiddling before her stomach as she watched her friend quickly walk away, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily held her blond friend close to her as they walked into the court room, doing her best to calm the mother's nerves. It had been a week since their kitchen incident, and it was time for Will's trial.

The pair had spent the week preparing for what they knew was going to happen, knowing that Will's attorney was gonna go the self defense route, and possible kidnapping of his children.

All of which was complete bullshit.

Emily juggled baby Sophie, holding her against her chest, and keeping JJ close to her side as they walked on the marbled floor. "Calm down, ok? Everything's gonna be fine."

The blond shook her head. "He's looking at me."

The older agent stopped her stride, positioning herself before her friend, turning her back to the rest of the court. "Hey, look at me." She waited for the blond to look her in the eyes before she cupped her cheek. "Everything is ok, ok? He has nothing against me. Every charge that has been pressed against me is pure shit."

JJ bit her lip, looking into the brunette's dark eyes. "I can't have you go to jail, Em. I need you."

Emily felt tears sting her eyes, and she quickly pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek. "Everything's good." She turned her head, smiling wide at the woman who walked into the court room. "Trust me."

The blonde's eyes widened when she looked over her friend's shoulder. "Ambassador?"

Ambassador Prentiss smiled politely to her daughter's friend, walking up to the pair and gently placing a hand on her daughter's arm. "Hello Jennifer." She looked to her offspring and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. "Michael is here, darling."

JJ's brown furrowed. "Michael?"

The brunette man walked through the court room doors, smiling and holding up a file in his hand. "Michael Prentiss at your service."

Emily felt herself chuckle when the older man took her into a hug. "My brother, Michael."

The Ambassador gently took Sophie from her daughter's arms and ushered the boys into the front row. "Good luck you two."

Michael shook his head. "They won't need it."

The blond mother took a deep breath, shivers running down her spine as Emily laid a hand to her back, leading her to their assigned desk. She sat between the Prentiss siblings, joining her shaking hands together on the wooden table. "Are you sure we're going to be ok?"

Emily set her hand comfortingly over the younger woman's, squeezing lightly. "We're gonna be ok."

The judge pounded her gavel, earning the attention of everyone in her court room. "Alright, Agent Prentiss?"

Emily stood, reluctantly taking her hand from JJ's. "Yes your honor?"

"It is your claim that Officer William LaMontagne has assaulted you and Agent Jennifer Jareau, and in the company of four children, and was trespassing on your property."

The brunette agent straightened her shoulders. "Not my claim, your honor. The FBI's claim."

The judge nodded. "And you have evidence of these actions?"

Michael stood, handing over a pile of photographs and medical records to the bailiff. "We have visual evidence for Agent Prentiss your honor but no visual evidence for Agent Jareau."

"If there is no visual evidence then how do you plan on coming through on your claim, Mr. Prentiss?"

Emily gave a small raise of her hand. "Your honor, Agent Jennifer Jareau told me about Mr. LaMontagne and how he psychically assaulted her in their home. After I suggested we tell my boss and report the incident, she jumped up and began crying, begging me not to say a word on his behalf." She chanced a small look towards the blond, watching as she wilted slightly. "Due to my work expertise, I know these are symptoms of battered wife syndrome."

The judge shortly nodded her head. "And Officer LaMontagne, you have a counter claim."

Will's attorney stood, smiling politely at the judge. "We do, your honor. My client William LaMontagne did strike Agent Prentiss, but only in self defense, and Agent Prentiss is accused of kidnapping Mr. LaMontagne's children."

Michael Prentiss shook his head. "Your honor, may I rebuttle?"

"Of course."

Michael nodded, glancing down to the blond at his side, watching as his now sitting sister holding the other mother's hand tight. "Agent Prentiss did not kidnap the Jareau children whatsoever."

Will's attorney raised her hand. "LaMontagne children, your honor."

Emily's older brother held a smile on his face. "I've seen their birth certificates, Ms. Lans. They're Jareau children." He turned back to the judge. "As I was saying your honor, Agent Jennifer Jareau came to Agent Prentiss with the need of assistance after being kicked out of her own home and psychically assaulted by William LaMontagne. Agent Prentiss took her and her children in so they wouldn't end up in a shelter or on the streets."

The judge looked to Ms. Lans. "Rebuttle?"

The woman held her head high, hearing her client sigh beside her. "No your honor."

The judge nodded her head, her eyebrows raised as she read through Emily's medical records. "Well as I can see here, Agent Prentiss' cheek bone was bruised due to the forceful impact from the fist of William LaMontagne, and William was then taken into custody."

"Yes your honor."

"And did any of the Jareau or Prentiss children witness the assault?"

Michael nodded. "Agent Prentiss' youngest son Cody was a witness."

The judge moved her eyes to the brunette agent at the plaintiff stand. "Agent Prentiss, may I call Cody up here?"

Emily hesitated before nodding, standing and gesturing for her son to come to her. She smiled down to the boy in his little suit and walked him to the bailiff. "This nice man is gonna take you up to that big seat up there, ok?"

The three year old looked up to his mother with big eyes. "You coming mommy?"

"No baby, but I'll be right here. You can see me from the seat, I promise."

Cody reluctantly let go of his mother's hand and followed the bailiff up to the stand, climbing up into the seat all by himself. "Hi lady."

The judge smiled. "Hi Cody, my name is Melinda. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

Cody nodded his head. "'Kay."

"Do you remember the day that man over there came into your house?"

Emily felt anger boil inside her when she saw her youngest shrink under LaMontagne's gaze, scooting in the chair to move closer to the judge.

"Uh huh."

The judge nodded, looking down to the three year old. "Do you remember what happened when he came to your house?"

Cody looked up to the judge with a pout. "He hur' my mommy."

Melinda kept herself still, not wanting to startle the young boy as his eyes began to water. "Thank you, Cody. You can go back now." She waited until the child was back in the arms of the Ambassador before she picked up her gavel. "Everyone please rise." Her eyes rested steadily on the accused man to her right. "William LaMontagne, sentenced to a mandatory three years in the state prison, up for parole in three and a half. And your counter claim? That's dismissed." She smiled, watching as the agents immediately wrapped each other in a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry looked up to this mother, his head tilting to the side as he watched her smear some kind of stick onto her lips. "Mommy?"

"What is it, baby?"

The blond child shrugged his shoulders. "Wha' is that?"

JJ looked down to her son, putting her sunshine hair behind her ear. "What is what, baby?"

"The stick!"

JJ let out a small smile, holding the tube of lipstick up for her five year old to see. "This is called lipstick. I put it on my lips to make them pretty."

Henry's small brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Well sometimes I want to look nice."

"Why you look nice now?"

JJ laughed. "Well me and your Auntie Emily are going to have some alone time and go out while Uncle Spencer comes to watch you, so I want to look nice for that."

The five year old had a grin on his face from ear to ear. "You look nice for Auntie Em'ly."

"Really? That's sweet."

JJ looked up at the husky voice, looking into the dark eyes of the ivory woman in her doorway. "Hey Em."

Emily nodded. "Hi."

The blond mother looked down to her son with a smile, gesturing to the bedroom door. "Why don't you go out and play with Terrance, ok? I'm gonna talk with your Auntie Emily."

"Ok mommy!" He made a quick sprint to his brunette aunt and pressed a big kiss to her hand. "Love you!"

Emily felt her heart warm at the gesture from the young boy before she bent down, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead. "Love you too, Little Man." She waited until the blond boy was out of the room before she stood, making her way over to her house guest. "Hi."

JJ nodded her head, giving a strong smile to the older woman. "Hi." She let her eyes rake over the brunette's blue dress; dark and tight, hitting just above her knees. "You look nice."

The brunette woman smiled. "Thank you, so do you. Are you almost ready?"

"I am." She quickly turned back to her mirror after setting down her lipstick, running her fingers through her curled ponytail. "Ok, ready."

Emily gently stuck out her hand, waiting for the younger woman to grab on.

JJ's brow furrowed, her crystal eyes looking up into her friend's. "You want to hold my hand?"

The older woman felt embarrassment start to seep over her, her hand still sticking out to the blond. "Kind of, yeah. Is that bad?"

JJ's cheeks grew pink as she shook her head, softly placing her hand in the older woman's. "Not bad at all."

Emily let out a grin before leading them out the door and down the steps, quickly grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter.

"Mommy!"

The brunette mother turned to see her youngest son running to her from Spencer's lap. "What is it, baby?"

Cody pouted, tugging gently on the hem of his mother's dress. "You gos on dae, mommy?"

Emily put on a smile, kneeling beside her son and taking his hands in hers. "I'm just going out with your Aunt Jen for a nice dinner. We need to get out for a bit."

Cody shook his head. "Unca' Pence say you gos on a dae."

JJ's brow rose, looking over to the meek genius sitting on her friend's couch. "Did he now?"

Emily shared a small kiss with her son before standing, taking JJ's hand back into hers. "We're just going to dinner, baby."

"We ha' dinn'r?"

Emily nodded, gesturing to her genius friend with a fake smile. "Of course. Uncle Spencer is going to make you all that cake you wanted."

Cody's big eyes lit up. "Really?"

Spencer's jaw dropped. "I don't know how to bake!"

Emily shrugged, sending a pout to the younger man before dragging her friend out the door. "Alright, time for dinner."

JJ smiled to her friend, thanking her for opening her door once they were both in the car. "So what is the point of this dinner anyway? Just to get out of the house?"

The brunette nodded, quickly starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "That, and a 'goodbye Will' celebration."

"So a non-date."

Emily paused, letting herself think for a moment before nodding her head. "Ok, a non-date."

JJ's head nodded, her eyes gazing out the windshield as they drove. "Non-date. Ok."


	12. Chapter 12

Emily bit her lip as she led the younger woman through the restaurant and out the back door, her hand on the small of the blonde's back as they made their way to their reserved table. "What do you think of the atmosphere?"

The blond mother's mouth was agape as she looked around, walking as steadily as they could to their table. "How can you afford this? It's amazing."

Emily felt herself chuckle, pulling out a seat for the blond before she sat down herself. Their table was set on a small stoned dock in the center of a crystal blue-green man made lake. Small jars filled with candle light scattered around the deck and atop the table, white lanterns hanging from the tress that emerged from under the water. "So you like it?"

"Emily, I love it," the younger woman breathed.

The brunette mother smiled gently to her friend. "Good. I thought we could use a nice night away from the kids."

Jennifer shook her head. "How much did this cost?"

Emily shrugged. "Not much."

"Emily Prentiss."

The older woman laughed, looking to her friend with surprised eyes. "What? I'm being completely honest. My old college roommate owns the restaurant and an ex of mine is the cook, so it costs next to nothing."

Jennifer let her teeth nibble into her bottom lip as she looked to the brunette. "So do you go fancy for all your non dates?"

Emily's eyes widened slightly before she shrugged. "I guess no one has deserved this as much."

The blond smiled a thank you to her friend before they ordered. Once the waiter had wandered back inside she set her chin atop her fists, gazing to her friend. "I wanted to actually talk to you about a couple things."

Emily gently nodded her head, taking a sip of the white wine they had received. "Shoot."

"I wanted to talk about the kiss."

The older mother felt herself choke on her drink, grabbing her napkin and covering her mouth as she coughed up her wine.

Jennifer quickly stood from her seat and smacked her friend on the back. "You ok?"

Emily shortly ndded her head, letting out one more cough before looking up to her friend. "Why do you want to talk about that?"

The blond felt herself smirk. "Well there was a kiss and an almost kiss a couple days later."

Emily quickly shook her head, standing from her seat to be level with the younger woman. "That second one was completely my fault, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

The older woman's eyes stared back into her friend's crystal blue, her shoulders shrugging when she felt herself at a loss for words. "Because neither of us are gay and I made it uncomfortable."

Jennifer let out a breath. "That's what's confusing me."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't uncomfortable."

Emily's jaw dropped slightly at the statement, her heart jumping into her throat. "You weren't?"

Jennifer slowly shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath, laughing at herself for feeling so insecure in front of the older woman. "I wanted to kiss you."

The other mother felt her heart swell. "You did?"

"I did."

The waiter came back out to the deck, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked to the two women, menus in hand. "Madam?"

Emily shook her head. She gave a quick 'give me a second' before pulling the blond closer and pressing their lips together.


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer smiled against the other mother's lips, wrapping her arms around the brunette's slender waist to pull their bodies closer together. "I really wanted to do that again."

Emily's eyes crinkled as she smiled, looking into the blond mother's crystal blue eyes. "Me too."

"So I'm guessing you like me a little bit then?"

The older woman let herself laugh, her lips still touching the blonde's as her fingers tangled in her golden hair. "I think I do."

"Madam?"

The pair turned around to at the interruption, Emily feeling a blush covering her cheeks at the meek look on the older man's face. "Sir I am so sorry."

The waiter let out a small laugh before shaking his head, pulling out the seats for both women to sit and handing them their menus. "Not a problem madam. Chef Tanner has ordered me to give you the menus even though he knows exactly what you would like to have."

Emily grinned at the frenchman before her. "Well if Zach already knows what I would like then please just get us that." Her dark eyes turned to the blond across from her. "What we'd be getting is a juicy t-bone steak marinated in a secret family sauce, with a side of Zach's famous mushroom and cheese soup."

Jennifer nodded. "That sounds good."

The waiter smiled to the pair before taking the menus back in his hands. "Be right back, madam."

...

The next day Emily woke with a blaring headache, her eyes rolling back into her head as she slumped back down onto her fluffy pillows. "Kill me."

"That wouldn't be much fun."

The brunette opened one eye to look for the source of the alluring voice, a smile spreading over her lips at the sight of the younger woman. "Are you sure about that?"

Jennifer nodded as she moved into the room. "I'm pretty sure. Who would pay the bills on this beautiful home?" she pouted.

Emily scoffed. "Oh of course," she drawled, snapping her fingers. "I should have known you'd only want me for my money."

The younger woman smiled, sitting herself down beside her friend. She let her fingers softly run down the ivory woman's cheek. "You know that's not true."

"I know," Emily whispered, holding the blonde's hand in place with hers before snuggling into her warm palm. "So question."

Jennifer nodded. "Ask away."

"How much did I have to drink last night?"

The other mother felt herself laugh, rubbing her thumb across the brunette's cheek. "Not as much as me, but definitely a lot."

Emily frowned at the younger woman, sitting herself up on her elbows. "If you had more than me, how am I the one who has the headache and you're all sunshine and flowers?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "Practice. I grew up in a small town, babe," she laughed. "There wasn't much else to do."

Emily's chocolate browwn eyes lit up. "You called me babe."

The blonde's eyes widened, her thumb pausing it's movements. "I'm sorry, should I not have?"

"No!" Emily shook her head, closing her eyes tight to block out the pain it caused before taking a deep breath. "Ok ow."

Jennifer sighed gently before leaning forward, pressing a soothing kiss to the brunette's temple. "Shh just breathe, ok baby? Breathe and the pain will be over soon."

The older mother of two smiled against the blonde's cheek, brushing her lips against the corner of her mouth. "I really like when you call me that."

Jennifer smiled, her eyes stinging slightly as she looked into the brunette's doe eyes. "My baby."

Emily bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes as their lips pressed against one another. "I'm so honored to be your baby."

The younger mother kissed Emily softly before pulling back, smiling wide at the brunette. "So all the boys are downstairs and Sophie is napping. Lunch is gonna be ready soon so just come down when you're ready, ok?"

Emily's lips curled into a frown, watching as the blond got off the bed and made her way towards the door. "Lunch?"

"Yeah. Em, it's two twenty-three."

The brunette mother of two dropped her jaw. "You're kidding."

Jennifer grinned. "I am not. Now get changed and get downstairs; we've been waiting just too long."

Emily bit her lip as she watched the younger woman walk out the door, a smile spreading over the mother's face as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "You don't have to wait anymore. I'm here."


End file.
